werewolf_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brightest Night,The Darkest Light
Just something I wanted to write. I really liked the the way the title sounded, so I decided to use it. Enjoy! --[[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'Do'n't 'Den'y 'T'h'a't Werewolves Ar'e 'A'w'e's'o'm'e]] 05:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Prologue She silently padded between the trees, searching for someone. More than one actually. Natasha glanced around the trees. Tonight was the night. It was still day though. Suddenly figures broke from the shadows. Natasha glanced around, at ease with the figures around her. After all, they'd seen each other at lease once a month for as long as she could remember. Why should she be uncomfortable? "Well. You came." The leader, a well-muscled man, growled. "Natasha nodded. "Why wouldn't I? I've been coming for the last thirteen years." "We though you might've gotten tired." he replied. "Oh please," Natasha rolled her eyes. "It never gets boring." She trotted off. She'd somehow been born a werewolf, and this pack had quickly found her. They'd told her about her condition when shed been old enough, and she'd confided in them ever since. But that was thirteen years ago. Now she was almost full grown. She would stay with the pack, but she'd find a mate soon, and then maybe start a new one. She didn't suspect, however, that tonight would change everything. Forever. Chapter One It started as normal. The usual pull to the moon, the disk that meant nothing but transformation. The normal feel of pain as her body changed. What wasn't normal was the eyes peering out- eyes that shouldn't be there. After transforming, Natsha raised her snout to the moon to howl. Just before she could start however, a scent came to her. A scent that shouldn't be there. Natasha felt a hint of alarm. The pack sensed her unease and kept quiet. Natasha quickly ran over to the leader, who was called Strike, and whined urgently in his ear. Strange scent! I smelled someone who shouldn't be there! '' Natasha urgently said. Strike quickly started barking orders. ''Quickly! Fan out and find this intruder! he ordered. The pack quickly obeyed, stealthily fanning out and sniffing for the intruder. The intruder, whose name was Noah, was puzzled. What are they doing? he wondered. "I don't think this is normal werewolf behavior." he muttered to himself. Since the reports of strange howls had appered, he'd done lots of research on the creachers. Now he was determinded to capture evedence that they exsisted. And here was his chance. Now he'd lost them. Suddenly he felt pure looming disaster. He charged away- in time to see a she-wolf's jaws snap on his camera, which he'd brought to prove evedence. Dang it! Now I'll never get evedence! he thought angrily. Unless.. he shook his head. He knew that would never work. Would it? He could bring one back alive. He shook his head. But already a plan was forming. He'd left his special camera equipment van a few yards away, carefully hidden. If he could get one in it, that would oviously be more than enough evidence. Quckly and quietly, he walked away from the wolves. Only when he was next to his van did he make sure the wolves know where he was. Noah let out a long, loud whistle. Heads snapped to attention. Natasha swiftly ran to Strike. Why would he want us to know where his is? I think it's a tric''k. Strike shook his head. ''If it is, I'll take it. I don't want anyone knowing about our pack. ''Natasha whined. NO! The pack needs you. I'll do it. Strike boewed his head. All right. I will wait for your return. Goodbye Natasha.'' Natasha stealthily crept to Noah. When she was close enough she lunged, jaws wide. noah quickly side stepped and let Natasha crash into the back of his van. Before she could recover, the back was shut. Natasha howled franticly. I'm trapped! Don't come after me! Save yourselves! she yowled. Frantically the pack howled back. Dont panic! We'll get you out! Suddenly there was a huge crash, rocking the van! Another crash followed it, knocking the door ajar. Natasha frantically shoved at it, but the steel was too strong. Furoiusly she howled, ''Help! I'm almost out! I just need to get it wider-'' abruptly the door swung open. She was free! Eagerly she darted out, ignoring the small stab of pain as she got too close to the door handle. "Hey! What's going on there?" Noah shouted. He circled rapidly around- only to fimd the door dented and the wolf gone. "Dang- " he abrutbtly stopped talking when he saw a tiny piece of evidence. A long, pretty brown strand of wolf hair caught on the handle. Chapter Two Category:Fanfictions